legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
In the Universe of the entire Chronicles Series, is the spiritual energy and physical energy that manifests inside every living thing. It is essential to life and can be manipulated in multiple ways, most of which is to fight or heal. Aura has many different uses and exists as different Elements. History with the Gods In all games, it appears as the source of energy used for Magic and other techniques. With aura, each individual can use any element, from Fire to Dark to utilize a technique. It was said that after the Gods and Goddesses created the various Mortal Worlds in the Mortal Realm, they bestowed Aura onto the Mortals. The Universe exists on the principle of Balance. The two primary and strongest Elements, Light and Darkness must be equal. Darkness exists in Monsters and other beings while Light exists in the living. Aura was given to the mortals to keep the Balance alive, as Darkness has a tendency to spread more than Light. Too much of either Element can cause disasters anywhere in the Universe. Too much Darkness can result in extremely powerful beings from the Underworld to appear, the Realm of the Dead and Darkness has the capability to control and manipulate people and for this reason, Aura exists. However, too much Light can be devastating as well. Even though Light is stronger than Darkness, too much Light is far more dangerous than too much Darkness as it's very difficult to get the Balance back to normal. Light is associated with the Spirit World, where the Immortals and Gods and Goddesses live and the Illusion Dominion, a Realm between the Spirit World and the Mortal Realm. Too much Light would result in Illusions and beings from the Spirit World to appear. While there are Gods for each Element, there is also a particular God to watch over the Balance in all Mortal Worlds. The first Goddess of Balance was Celestria, the Goddess of Light. Her duty was to watch over the Balance. Since the Mortal Realm belongs to the Mortals and the Spirit World belongs to the Gods and other Immortals, restrictions were made for Celestria. The Gods believed that the fate of the world belonged to the Mortals and their decisions and whatnot would affect the state of their worlds, so Gods would seldom intervene, simply because they want the Mortals to do things on their own. However, if situations got far too out of hand with the Darkness, Celestria would be able to intervene. Unfortunately, there were a few times where she intervened too quickly and too much Light resulted in disasters. After Celeste's Era, Celestria's adoptive daughter Celeste was given the position of Goddess of Balance and Peace after saving her world from being destroyed by Darkness, leaving Celestria with the sole duty as the Goddess of Light. Since then, Celeste took the role as Goddess of Balance and has proven to be good with her duties, albeit with restrictions because of the rules of the Gods. Celeste can only enter the Mortal Realm if the Balance is in critical danger or if there's something to do with the Spirits she bestowed onto three kingdoms. Aura Usage and the Worlds' Cores It takes a great deal of training to control and develop aura to use magic. And the type of aura used by an individual is determined by one's DNA. For example, if one has the DNA of a Magic User, they can cast Magic spells at ease. But if one has the DNA of a regular Fighter, they use aura to power their weapons to release devastating techniques or simply use it to strengthen themselves. All sorts of aura are used. However, a large percentage of the world's population cannot use their aura to do any of these things, and simply have the aura to live. It is also used differently depending on the person. For instance, a Magic User would channel all their aura into few spells to attack, while a regular fighter like a Sword User would simply channel their aura into their sword and land multiple strikes and blows. In all games, Aura exists as MP, short for Magic Points. Using an attack that requires aura will take off MP. If the User has no MP, they cannot use anymore. That is why Ethers or Elixirs are used to restore it. But time and using regular attacks will gradually restore MP as well. Using a regular attack, such as a simple slice or hit would not require any aura. Every person has a particular elemental aura that they use the most because that's the element they have most control over. For example, Zephyr Lumiere from Star Strike Chronicles mainly uses Wind because that is the respective element that he can control the best. In all games, each party member has an element of this sort and their most powerful moves, like Ultimate Moves use that respective element. Aura is not visible to the human eye, though it can be sensed and somewhat seen by few. Aura is only visible when released into an attack. Otherwise, it remains unseen as long as it's still inside the living organism. It's also noted that if charging too much aura into one attack can greatly exhaust the user and can even cause death from the impact of the power. Once Aura is used, it releases into the air. The Earth's core reacts to it and absorbs the aura. The Core is split into multiple sections with layers. Once the aura is absorbed, it goes into the outer layers of the core and the Earth uses this energy to sustain the life. When enough aura is absorbed, the parts of the core break off and scatter around the world and the Earth regrows these layers. This cycle continuously happens. The broken off shards of aura tend to manifest in caves and are used for ethers and other concoctions. However, there are some cases where this cycle fails. In times of war and other battles where a lot of deaths and a lot of aura is released, the core will start to release the more middle sections, but not the exact center. If there is far too much Darkness or far too much Light being released and absorbed at once, the Core will have trouble absorbing all of it, which means that the Core will have to break off parts of the inner layers and if the Core starts to break off those parts, weather patterns will start to change and the beings mentioned before could appear, depending on which rivalling Element is more in abundance. This has caused problems with the events of Legion of Fate Chronicles, Rising Spirits Chronicles, and Star Strike Chronicles. In SSC In Star Strike Chronicles, aura mainly exists for fighting and healing. It is seen being used by Agents and Medics constantly. All living things have aura in this game, but certain groups, such as Agents have learned to generate aura and release it out of their bodies to create powerful abilities. Hosts have even more powerful abilities, being able to use aura in all types of forms. Aura is required for magic, strengthening attacks, using attacks, casting healing spells, and powering individuals in general. Some, can actually sense auras such as those of the Lumiere Family and all Hosts. Those that can sense auras can also identify where it came from, the type, and the element. Aura is something needed to be controlled. If out of control, it could harm the user and has the potential to destroy many. Mainly Magic Users, such as Aurora use aura, but it is used by everyone else as well. Aura itself is also used to strengthen an attack or change an element for a technique. Each party member has one elemental type of aura used in their Ultimate Move. Skye Hikari, is the only exception because she does not have a particular element, therefore she uses all the elements in her's, and part of the reason was because of the enhanced Host abilities. In KSC In Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, aura plays a larger role. Aura controls how one can move, fight, amount of power in an attack, etc. It's also revealed that Spiritual Power has a role with Aura. All royal blood are born with spiritual power, a type energy that can be used in powerful ways. In Thet, when one is born with a little spiritual power, a Brand appears somewhere on their bodies and is there to help control it and help the spiritual power grow. Usually by the time a royal is an adult, enough spiritual power is grown, to create a Mark, which greatly enhances the user's abilities and power and varies on the person. For other kingdoms, a Mark eventually is activated, with enough Spiritual Power from the beginning. For the Triad, the three kingdoms: Thet, Cordelia, and Taonia are given an extra ability. When blessed by Celeste, the user from one of the three areas can summon one of the Triad Spirits: Porthos, Athos, and Aramis. They protect their masters, boost abilities, and each have a unique power. There are many different versions of the same spirits. Porthos can change into three shapes: Bird, Beast, or Dragon; Athos can fuse with the user; and Aramis can telepathically communicate and can eventually fuse into a Taonian Sacred Weapon. Arguably, Porthos is the most powerful of the Triad, thus being the reason why Thet is the kingdom whose royal bloodline requires a Brand. Rai of Thet, is a good example of Spiritual Power being used. The prince was born with massive amounts of Spiritual Power, with too much to create a Brand. It can interfere with regular aura, and was difficult for the Prince to control, having trouble using basic weapons to attack and use skills with, only managing to be able to do damage with a sword. When he was forced to fight more, using more aura with the sword, he built up more Spiritual power and got more used to it, and once one can control it, the abilities of the user grows tremendously, and throughout Part I, Rai demonstrates an exponential growth of prowess in combat. He was able to unlock the Mark of Thet very early for his bloodline, and was able to get and use Porthos not very long after. By Part II, his spiritual power and control became enough to be able to allow Porthos to change into the three forms simultaneously. Starla had no Brand, as there was no such thing in Cordelia. She had an affinity for magic, as that's expected of the Cordelia bloodline, but had trouble with aura control simply because she lacked experience and would often use way more aura than necessary in her attacks. With practice, her Spiritual power grew as she was able to control the aura more and more, and was finally able to heal very well, using it. At some point, she unlocked the Mark of Cordelia, which granted her the ability to cast two different spells at the same time and fuse both Magic and Strength together into a combined attack. When she received Athos, she could use far more aura and Magic than before with boosts and by Part II, she could fuse together with Athos. Lissa already had the Mark of Taonia prior to the start of the game and was already able to summon Aramis. Aramis was mainly used for telepathic uses, allowing her to connect with people through the mind for information and Aramis itself was created as a way to connect the three Spirits. Aramis boosts abilities in battle as well, but in terms of combat, it is arguably the weakest of the three. In a Part II Side Quest, Lissa is able to fuse Aramis with a Sacred Fan from Taonia, as that ability of Aramis was a trump card since it was the weakest in terms of Combat, and powers the weapon tremendously. When all together, the three spirits are unstoppable. Aura also plays a role in different kingdoms. Aura is used a lot in Cordelia and Thet, simply because of the people there who use magic and healing a lot and the Medics of Thet use small monsters that can act as aura channelers to help them heal people. Kingdoms like Leriann and Kadelatha don't use it as much. Kadelatha simply isn't much of a fighting kingdom, but when doing so, uses more physical attack than magic. Leriann is a military kingdom, and the Knights all typically have trouble with aura using and spell casting, so they rely on only using raw power. Eden Lutus was able to create a fighting style for the Knights, that involved powering the weapons with the aura to do more enhanced damage to cut through Defence in times of combat instead of just having techniques that are released from the user. For this, he was promoted to Colonel, as Leriann overall improved in combat. In Leriann, the ultimate attacks were forbidden, because they were simply too powerful and Knights usually don't have the aura and power for it, so they cannot use them until they're extremely advanced, because if used early on, can kill the user because of the impact of the power being too much. Despite Eden's prowess in aura, he simply wasn't powerful enough to handle the impact of his Ultimate Attack in Part I, but could use it just fine in Part II. Trivia *People who are related share similar elements. *All the names of the party members in all games have something to do with their respective element. But some names aren't directly related but have at least something to do with it. For example, Stream Tennant's element is Water, as a stream is a body of water. But Luna Zedler's element is Steel. Her name is related to the moon, which has something to do with the element Steel. *It was mentioned that Magic Users tend to tire easily because they channel a lot of aura into just one attack.